Insanity is a Girl's Best Friend
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Genesis Randell has never been a normal 22-year old. With her parents killed at the age of 8 and subjected to years of torture, insanity just became her best friend. Now at 22-years old, she indulges herself in the genre of horror. When she finishes F.E.A.R 3 for the first time, Genesis finds herself in a universe that she thought was fictional and she's being stalked by a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity is a Girl's Best Friend**

**Summary: **Genesis Randell has never been a normal 22-year old. With her parents killed at the age of 8 and subjected to years of torture, insanity just became her best friend. Now at 22-years old, she indulges herself in the genre of horror. When she finishes F.E.A.R 3 for the first time, Genesis finds herself in a universe that she thought was fictional and she's being stalked by a ghost. Fettel/OC, Takes place a few months after F.E.A.R 3.

_**Chapter 1**_

_I heard the sound of metal grinding against each other, humans screaming, children crying. _

_I lifted my small body off the ground, feeling blood trickle down my forehead. The car was inches away from me and the sound of my parents' screaming as they were burned alive would never leave my mind. _

_Never. _

My emerald green eyes opened as the dream ended. It was a memory, but it was a dream during the night while I slept. I could feel the hot flames; hear the screaming, taste the blood in my mouth. I lifted up my head and glanced at the red, glaring numbers of my alarm clock.

7:30, the time the gun shop below my small apartment opened up. I sighed and threw the covers off, tired from not getting enough sleep. My bare feet trailed over the worn, grey carpet as I walked into the bathroom and switched the light on.

I took a quick shower and then got dressed in black fitting jeans with many holes in them, a blue tight fitting short sleeve shirt and a black thigh length jacket that zips up to the bottom of my chest. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My very pale skin contrasted with my brownish-black hair that had bright red and blue streaks in it and reached my lower back. Long bangs framed my face and my hair was somehow naturally straight, like slick straight.

Both of my ears had several piercings in them, a nose and a lip piercing. Once I left the bathroom, I slipped on my black leather knee-high boots and zipped them up, leaving to go downstairs for work.

I remembered the exact day when Claire found me…

_**Flashback, 4 years ago…**_

_**It's been three days, four hours, 2 minutes and 4 seconds since I was released from the hospital. I limped down the street as rain poured down on my head. I held my arm, which lay limp to my side. **_

_**Why do I always have to get into fights? It just always causes trouble. **_

_**I limped over to a tree and lay down against it, shivering. Maybe this would be a good death for me. Maybe I would die in my sleep. **_

_**I suddenly heard the screeching of tires and opened my eyes to see a vehicle stop beside the sidewalk. I saw the door open, a woman come out and then she hurried towards me. "Oh dear, what are you doing out in this weather?!" she knelt down in front of me and she looked about early 50's, with brown graying hair and blue eyes. **_

_**I shrugged. "Just got released from the mental hospital…" **_

_**The woman took her jacket off and placed it around my shoulders. "Come on dear; let's get you into the car. What's your name?" **_

_**I was silent for a moment before I answered. "Genesis." **_

_**She smiled, brushing some of my brownish-black locks out of my face. "It's very nice to meet you Genesis. My name's Claire." **_

_**End Flashback**_

I was grateful that she had saved me from death. Claire greeted me as I came downstairs. They had just opened up the shop. "Good morning Genesis! What would you like for breakfast?" she asks.

"Some French toast would be alright." I replied and Claire ran off to the kitchen to make breakfast. Claire and her husband Derek also lived in a house that was connected to the gun shop.

Now, here's the thing. I've been living with these folks for four years and I hate Derek with a fiery passion.

Why?

You don't wanna know how he looks at me. Derek is much bigger than me in size, but I could easily take him down with my stature. I was smaller than him, but I had quite a bit of strength.

He looks at me with lust and hunger in his eyes and I always keep a switchblade in my back pocket just in case he tries anything. I glared at him as he looked at me and waited for my breakfast.

By the time night came along, we sold five guns, Claire one, Derek two and two for me. We got pretty good money from them and I was paid my amount, around 200 dollars every two weeks.

When 8:30 came along, Claire closed up shop and patted me on the back. "Good job selling those two guns today Genesis. We taught you well."

I nodded and then we headed off for dinner. As we ate, I announced about my leaving. "I'm leaving." I spoke, causing both Claire and Derek to look at me.

"When?" Derek asks.

"Next January." I replied. Right now it was the middle of November, which would give me the rest of November and all of December to get my things ready. "I was looking up jobs in New York and found one at a small computer business. The manager has already left me a spot open. I just need enough to travel there and find my own place."

"Oh! That's wonderful Genesis!" Claire exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. "It's been such a wonderful time having you here with us. I feel like you're our own child, even though we never had any."

"Thanks very much for letting me stay here Claire. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't stopped that night." I said and then finished my plate. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I walked upstairs and closed my door and locked it. I wouldn't want Derek trying to sneak up on me. I put on pajamas and sat down in front of my television and grabbed my game, F.E.A.R 3 and popped in the disk. I grabbed my controller and went down to my saved game and clicked X. I played through the night and finally came to the final boss battle; Point Man vs. Paxton Fettel.

I gotta say though, Paxton Fettel has to be my favorite F.E.A.R character. He's psychotic, crazy and a bit like me. 'Cept I don't eat people.

However, since I was too into my game, I never noticed my bedroom door open, or Derek walk into the room behind me. I heard the floor creak and I whirled around, only to have my controller smacked out of my hand and a hand grabbed my throat, slamming me onto the floor.

Derek's eyes were full of lust and hunger and he licked his lips. "Do you know how long I've waited for this Genesis? I've waited such a long time that when you announced you were leaving, I just had to do this now." He grabbed both of my wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them above my head.

He grabbed a cloth that appeared out of nowhere and gagged me. With one hand still holding my wrists together, the other hand slipped under my pajama shirt and trailed up my stomach.

My emerald eyes narrowed to slits and with one swift move, I bent my knee upwards, hitting him in the gut and Derek gasped, falling to the ground. I ripped the gag off and quickly grabbed some rope, tying Derek's arms and legs to the posts of my bed.

"Now, what were you going to do?" I questioned darkly and Derek looked terrified. I brought out my switchblade and sat on his stomach, grabbing his chin. "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out. Now!" he did as so and I grabbed his tongue with two fingers and pressed the blade to it. "Now, before I kill you, I'm going to show you the real meaning of pain." I smirked darkly and with one swift slash, I severed his tongue with my switchblade.

Derek's scream of pain was muffled as I gagged him. He struggled against the ropes as my switchblade trailed down to his pants. "You know when people say you're insane and you don't show it? Nod."

Derek nodded and I grinned darkly. "Because they don't show it until someone makes them." And I plunged the blade into his dick. Derek screamed out in pain as his manhood was severed and I yanked the switchblade out, positioning it above his chest.

Let's say I got too carried away in the stabbings that I lost track.

Afterwards, I had to start the part of my game over because Derek didn't give me a chance to save. I finally beat my game with ease and then took a long, hot shower. I dressed in the same clothes I wore earlier and grabbed my black Evanescence bag, taking what I needed.

I grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it in Derek's blood, spreading it on the wall.

**YOU NEVER KNEW YOUR HUSBAND. **

Once I was done, I cleaned my hands and was walking towards my door when I heard a voice call out my name.

"_Genesis…." _

I glanced over at my television and saw that it was just a black screen, but I saw a person in the distance. And as the person got closer, I recognized him. Paxton Fettel.

"_Did it feel good when you killed him? When his blood was spilt? People like him deserve to die, don't they?" _he questioned and then stopped. _"Just like the people of Armacham. Come closer." _He said and held out his hand.

I should've known better, maybe this is a really good dream. Maybe I passed out after killing Derek.

Nonetheless, I walked towards the television and once I was in front of it, I kneeled down and my hand unconsciously began reaching for the television. When my hand touched the television, it went completely through.

"Wha-?" Was all I could say before a hand grabbed my own and yanked me into the television. I felt like I was falling down in darkness, but I heard Fettel's voice echo all around me.

He chuckled darkly. _"Welcome to my world Genesis." _

And then I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I hit the hard, cement ground, skinning my palms. I let out a small groan and looked around, finding myself in a large deserted city.

Fairport.

And Fairport only existed in one place.

F.E.A.R.

"Fuck." I swore and stood up, wiping the dirt off my palms. The only weapon I had on me was my handy-dandy switchblade. That would be no use against Alma or Fettel. "I'll have to find someone….."

I walked for a while until I entered a building, a building that was all too familiar to me. Maybe I could find the room where Paxton Fettel was shot through the head. I tapped my chin with my fingernail and then heard Fettel's voice.

_"A war is coming. I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the Earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust….retaliation." _the sentence ended with a chuckle.

Was I only hearing him in my head or was it all over? I DO have schizophrenia, so maybe this is all in my head.

"Maybe this is all a fucking dream…" I said quietly to myself and opened up my bag, finding my flashlight. I turned it on and shined it through as I walked through the building.

_"When is the last time you felt…..human?" _

"Too long ago….." I found myself answering. "Insanity…..my best friend." I sighed softly and continued along. "Where are you Alma? Paxton Fettel? Wait….." I stopped walking. "What year is this…..? If this is 2027, then both Fettel and Alma should be dead….."

_"Talking to yourself there?" _

"Maybe." I mumbled. "Insanity really is my best friend."

"How so?"

I whirled around and saw a young, Korean woman. Jin Sun-Kwon. "Talking to yourself is one of the symptoms." I replied to her question.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, what are you doing here? This place has been closed down ever since the Point Man left with his new sister."

"Huh…..how long has it been?"

"Two years." Jin replied.

_Two years after F.E.A.R 3, then why…..Fettel shouldn't be alive. Unless….the Point Man didn't really kill him…_I thought and noticed Jin was staring at me strangely. "I was deep in thought."

"I can see that." She replied and shined her flashlight in my face. She suddenly gasped. "What's….your name? I mean your full name."

"Genesis Elizabeth Randell." I replied and Jin gasped.

"That can't be possible…..I knew a person with the same name as you, except her last name was Mandell." She looked closely at my face. "That's so weird…you two almost look exactly the same….same scars too….."

Oh, I should've said. I have a few scars on my face. One on my forehead, my left cheek and on the right side of my jaw and stretching down to my neck.

"Even she had the same eyes and hair….." Jin mused to herself. "Well, people say everyone has a twin out there. My name is Jin Sun-Kwon. C'mon, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

I followed Jin outside and back into the city. "So how did you get here?" she asks.

"….I ran away from home." I replied darkly and Jin turned to me. "I killed the man who tried to rape me. His wife will be devastated when she finds his mutilated body."

Jin stared at me for a moment, shock evident in her voice. "You're joking, right?"

"Right, I'm joking. Family problems." I lied and after years of practicing, even the people who can detect liars can't detect me when I lie.

Jin chuckled nervously. "You had me going there for a second Genesis." She turned around and continued to walk, with me following her.

_"And you enjoyed every single second of it." _I heard Fettel say.

"I did." I said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing….."

….

Jin and I walked into a building somewhere in the middle of the city and she explained that there were still some Replicas going around somewhere, to some unknown reason.

_Because Fettel is still alive. _I thought.

"Jin, are you bringing strays home again?" a man asks.

"I guess so." Jin chuckled.

Jin introduced me to her captain Ray Wagnor and the rest of her team. "Damn Jin! She looks just like Genesis!"

"Her name is Genesis, Nigel."

Nigel's face dropped. "No way. Does she have the same last name? She looks just like her!"

"No, her last name is Randell." Jin corrected.

"Sounds the same."

Jin walked over to a desk with papers on it and pulled out one, handing it to me. It was Mandell's profile. Wow, she looked exactly like me, the hair, the clothes, the eyes, even the skin and piercings and disorders. Said her partner was Jin Sun-Kwon and her date of death was….November 1st, 2026…..1 day after her birthday.

Cause of Death: Suicide.

"How did she kill herself?" I question, handing the picture back to Jin.

"Shot herself through the head." Nigel replied. "Said she couldn't stand life anymore and bang, shot herself right in front of us. It was messy."

_Couldn't have been messier than when I killed Derek. _I thought. "What time is it?"

"Past midnight." Jin replied and then she pulled Nigel to her and they talked quietly, but I could hear them. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"I know! Looks exactly like her, except they have different last names. What should we do? Genesis died three years ago."

"I'd say we keep an eye on her." Jin then turned around to look at me, but I was gone. "What?"

I walked down the street, back to the building where I went to before. I shined my flashlight to have light. "So this….other Genesis died three years ago, in 2026. Could it be fucking possible that I had an alternative self….in this world?"

I sighed softly, knowing no one would hear me. "I need to get some sleep…"

…

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. I was still in the same building that I had found and fallen asleep in. "So it wasn't a dream…."

I stood up and grabbed my flashlight, turning it on and shining it forwards. I saw a man walk out of the room.

_"Are you going to follow me Genesis?" _

My eyes narrowed. "You're the one who's following me stalker."

I heard a chuckle. _"My my, even the other Genesis had quite a mouth. No wonder you two are so much alike. Appearance, personality, insanity. But are you going to kill yourself like she did?" _

"Why don't you just show yourself and we'll see who the strongest person here is." I taunted.

I suddenly felt cold lips near my ear and the voice was right there. _"Delighted." _

Something pinched the back of my neck and the scenery changed before me. I saw Genesis Mandell and Paxton Fettel standing a good few hundred feet away from each other.

"Why are you following me?" she questions, emerald eyes glaring at the man before her.

Fettel chuckled. "Why not?"

I noticed he didn't have the red, wispy smoke around him. This must've been before he got killed by the Point Man. "You're….how as they say, interesting. Your body screams of insanity, so why must you be with people who are sane?"

"You're psychotic. Insanity and Psychotic are different terms." Genesis scowled. "Stop following me."

The scene was replaced with a different scene. There were no words being said, but I saw Genesis yelling at Jin, Nigel and the others while she had a gun to her head. Jin said something and Genesis shook her head.

Then, she pulled the trigger.

The echoing sound of the gunshot made me jump a little, but then the scene disappeared and I felt hands grasp my arms. "So, are you going to do the same thing?" the dark voice said in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**Chapter 3**_

"_What's the first thing you remember?" _

My eyes opened when I felt Fettel's presence disappear. I could still feel his cold hands on my arms. That's when I heard Jin and Nigel.

"How can someone just disappear like that?" I heard Nigel ask.

"Our Genesis could do that too. This is so strange..."

_Strange is right. _I thought and ventured further into the building. I could hear Fettel's voice throughout my venturing. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe I was caught and gunned down by the police and I came here...is this my hell?

"_Do you see what I see?" _Alma's voice whispered.

Black vortexes appeared and Nightmares floated out. However, as soon as they went to touch me, they disappeared in black ash. I remember the first time I played F.E.A.R. I fell in love with Fettel's character, since we were so much alike. Once, I actually had a really weird dream, but I could never remember it much.

"Blood, death and chaos...that's what I see." I whispered. "So much blood..." I touched my lip ring with my tongue and moved on. I heard Jin and Nigel's voices become distant and finally fade away. "You asked if I was going to kill myself like the other Genesis did. My answer...is no."

I heard Fettel chuckle. _"We'll see." _

"Do you want me to kill myself?"

"_You're...too interesting to throw away so soon." _

I turned my head to the left and I saw a wispy, red smoke disappear around the corner. "What do you want me to do?"

Fettel's presence was close again, circling me like a predator circling its prey. _"You're going to help me." _

"With what?"

The voice came from behind me and I felt a cold hand touch the back of my neck. _"To become a godlike entity." _

I felt a rushing sensation and then pain.

…...

Jin, Nigel and the other men jumped five feet off the ground when they heard a blood-curdling scream echo through the building. "That sounded like Genesis." Jin spoke, a shudder trailing up her spine.

"That didn't sound good. Should we go after her?" Nigel asks.

"We have to keep an eye on her." Jin replied and Nigel made a small whine of protest. The other guys went a one direction while Jin and Nigel went the other direction. "She might have some connection to Fettel-."

"Fettel's dead." Nigel interrupted and Jin glared at him. "I'm just saying, how could she have connection to Fettel if he's dead?"

"I have a hunch." Jin replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you look closely, you can see that she has the same cold eyes as he did. Full of pain, rage..."

"Okay, yer creeping me out Jin." Nigel spoke up. Jin said no more and the two continued down the hallway. They came to a wide area and shined the flashlight on Genesis's form. She was sitting on her knees, with her hands on her knees and her head bent down. Her hair hid her face, which made it even more eerie. "Genesis?"

Genesis was silent, she just sat there. Jin spoke again. "Genesis, are you alright?"

"A war is coming. I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the Earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust….retaliation." Genesis ended the sentence with a dark chuckle that sent shivers up and down both spines of Nigel and Jin. Her voice was a mix of hers and a man's.

"Genesis, it's going to be okay." Jin crouched down beside the younger female and reached out to touch her. When Jin's hand touched Genesis's shoulder, she gasped as a man's face flashed in her mind; Fettel's.

"I am...reborn."

When the sentence ended, Genesis sprung up and lunged at Nigel, clamping her teeth down on his arm. Nigel screamed out in pain and clutched the empty chunk of his arm when Genesis pulled away. She spit out the meaty chuck and the corners of her lips curled up into a smile.

Jin saw that her left eye was a piercing, ice blue. She had never met Fettel, but she had seen him in a photograph. His eyes were something to not be forgotten easily. She shivered, but stood her ground. "Get out of Genesis." she demanded.

Genesis tilted her head to the side, her bloody lips curled up in a psychotic smile. "Jin Sun-Kwon. Heh, it's been 2 years, has it not? I didn't like when you interrupted my mission. You are such...an annoying nuisance."

Genesis's arm lifted up as a red smoky mist surrounded it. All of a sudden, one of the men from the team came up from behind her and knocked her across the head with the butt of his gun. Her left eye returned to emerald green and then she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Nigel! Man, are you okay?!"

"Well, since she just took a bite out of my arm, I would say no!"

Jin shuddered as she looked down at Genesis's unconscious form. _What the hell is going on? _

…...

I became aware of the dull throbbing in the back of my head as I came to. I heard faint voices and as I opened my eyes, a small light flashed in them. I clenched my eyes shut to block the light.

"She's awake Jin." a man, who I recognized as Shawn, spoke.

I opened my emerald eyes fully and saw faces hovering over my form. I sat up, ignoring the dull throbbing in the back of my head and blinked. I was in the same place as I was before Fettel did _something _to me. "What happened?" I questioned.

"Well, we found you and it seemed like you were possessed by...someone." Jin hesitated to say. "You took a bite out of Nigel's arm."

I felt my face and felt crusted dry blood. And yet, I didn't feel disgusted. I've killed people, so why should a bit of blood on my mouth bother me? God, was I becoming more like Fettel?

"It's nothing you should worry about. I'm just glad you're...you." Jin spoke.

Oh yeah, you should be worried. You've got an insane 22-year old in your vision and yet you won't do anything to contain her? Sheesh, some people are just plain fucking stupid. I glanced over at the nearest doorway, which was to my right. Everyone else was distracted, so when I sought my opportunity, I sprung up and ran.

"Shit, she's getting away! Shoot!" Shawn shouted and I heard three gunshots. Then I felt something graze my right cheek and my thigh as I disappeared into the shadows. I finally came to a stopping point and found a mirror, checking my face. I had dried blood around my mouth and the cut on my cheek was now dripping blood.

"Shit..." I swore when I looked down at my leg. I had to find water and quick. It took me a while, but I found an office with medical supplies. I checked the sinks and sighed in relief when water came out.

I really need a fucking shower...

Speaking of showers, I glanced across the room and saw a shower. I should have enough time to take one.

I sighed contently when I finished putting my clothes back on. I checked my thigh and bandaged it up. _That shower felt good..._I thought, running my now clean fingers through my jet black hair.

I grabbed my bag and put it over my right shoulder, aware that someone was watching me. I could feel the dark presence. It felt hungry. "There's no need for you to be in the shadows Fettel. Come out."

"_Maybe I don't want to." _

My eyes narrowed to evident slits. "Then I'll find you."

I heard him chuckle. _"Just as fiery as the other one." _

"Can it." I snarled and moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The room was dark, except for a small candle sitting on the end table by the bed. Genesis's sleeping form was evident in the darkness. She was lying on her side, her jet black hair strewn over her shoulders like spaghetti.

She groaned a little in her sleep and then rolled onto her back, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Unknown to her, ice blue eyes stared at her from the darkness and then heavy footsteps began towards the bed.

Genesis shivered as the environment around her became colder. Fettel could only smirk as he thought about the recent events. She looked just like the Genesis from this world, same appearance, same personality. The only thing was, the Genesis from this world was dead.

And she died at 21-years old while this Genesis was 22-years old.

The sound of him bring out his knife made a sickening sound throughout the room and it hovered over Genesis's sleeping form.

GENESIS'S POV

_Genesis...danger...wake up...you're in danger! Wake up! _

My eyes popped open and I saw the dark figure hovering above me with something gleaming in its hand.

A knife.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a hand clamped over my mouth and made me sit up on the bed against the wall. The knife hovered across my face and I finally saw Fettel's face for the first time since I got here.

"Hello Genesis." he spoke, his lips curling up into a smirk.

My emerald eyes narrowed into slits and I carefully slipped my hand behind my back and used two fingers to bring out my switchblade. I pushed the button on the side and when the blade came out, I quickly used my other hand to grab the wrist with the knife and brought out my switchblade to stab.

But Fettel's other hand left my mouth and grabbed my wrist, preventing me from stabbing him. "I thought you knew better Genesis." he grinned darkly.

"I do." I snarled and then kicked him in face, causing him to stagger backwards. I kicked the knife out of his hand and then tackled him to the ground and going to stab him once again, but he prevented that from happening by grabbing my wrist again while I had his other one pinned down. "I just want to see if you can still be injured."

"I'm a ghost Genesis. You can't kill what's already dead." Fettel spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No shit Sherlock." I spoke and suddenly, our positions were switched. My own switchblade was now pointed towards me and my other hand was pinned down. I struggled against his strength. He was pretty strong.

"Oh Genesis," Fettel tsked. "You'll never learn." The switchblade got closer to my shoulder and now I was really struggling against his strength. The tip of the switchblade pierced my shoulder and I immediately felt blood begin to seep out. The blade went in further and I bit my lip to hold in a scream.

Fettel chuckled and yanked the switchblade out of my shoulder. He cut the part of my clothing to get to the wound more easily and to my surprise, stabbed the blade through my sleeve to keep my arm pinned down. Blood seeped down my shoulder and I couldn't lift my left arm at all.

FETTEL'S POV

She looked so helpless and weak in his grasp. Her neck was wide open to him. Oh, how he wanted to take a bite of that tender skin and let the crimson fluid trickle down his throat.

Fettel leaned down and wrapped his cold lips around the wound, drawing the blood into his mouth and down his throat. Genesis couldn't suppress the gasp and she swallowed, knowing she was at the mercy of a psychotic cannibal. _Damnit, how could I let this happen? I'm at the mercy of one of my favorite characters and all he wants to do is probably eat me. _She thought.

She became aware that his free hand was trailing down her side and stopped at the hem of her blue shirt. She almost gasped when his hand forced its way underneath her shirt, how cold his skin was. Genesis struggled to free herself from the switchblade holding her down and felt her clothing rip as she freed herself. She grabbed the switchblade and plunged it into Fettel's back.

Fettel cried out angrily and fell backwards. Genesis quickly got up and yanked her switchblade out of his back, heading to grab her bag but Fettel grabbed her leg and made her fall. The switchblade clattered away from her reach and she tried to grab it, but the back of her coat was grabbed and yanked her away.

An arm went around her neck and pulled her up against him. Genesis was about to bite the arm, but she was slammed against the wall and her arm was twisted behind her back. "Fuck!" she swore loudly.

**GENESIS'S POV**

I hissed when Fettel had slammed me up against the wall, twisting my right arm behind my back. Tch, I've been through worse pain, so why am I companining? Except I've never been wounded by my own switchblade.

Fettel chuckled and lowered his mouth back down to my bleeding shoulder again. There was no way I could struggle against his strength. He could break my neck with one swift move and that would be the end of me.

"Oh Genesis," Fettel purred against my neck, causing me to shudder. Who knew such a person could make me feel cold? Hell, I didn't know. "You are so...delicious. I can't remember the last time when I tasted something so...scrumptious."

"So you're going to eat me?" I growled, causing him to tighten his grip on my twisted arm. "Well, two can play at this game."

He chuckled, leaning back down to my shoulder again. "I would just _love _to see you try my dear." He wrapped his cold lips around the wound, digging in a little with his teeth. Then, his teeth pierced the skin, allowing blood to flow.

A gasp escaped my throat and I tried to struggle, but I couldn't do much with him biting into my shoulder. I glanced over and saw my bloodied switchblade on the tile floor. Fettel left my shoulder and trailed his bloodied lips up my neck and to my earlobe, biting roughly on it.

_Now! _I said mentally and slammed the back of my head into Fettel's face. He staggered backwards and then I spun around, kicking his legs out from underneath of him. When he fell, I lunged and grabbed my switchblade, throwing it at him.

Surprisingly, it ended up in his heart.

But didn't do anything.

_Damnit. _I thought as Fettel just causually yanked the switchblade out and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"You've been a _very _naughty girl Genesis." Fettel remarked with a chuckle.

I got into a fighting stance. "Just because you're a ghost doesn't mean you can't be wounded. You were killed with a single bullet to the forehead the first time and then three times, in the head I might add, by your big brother. So, who's the naughty one you sick fuck?"

He chuckled, licking the blood from his lips. "You are _just _like the Genesis from this world. I thought you would be."

"Quit fucking comparing me to the alternative Genesis!" I shouted angrily. "It's getting on my nerves! I'm my own person!"

Fettel chuckled again and I suddenly felt a dark and evil presence behind me. I already knew who it was. "Say hello to mother." He spoke.

And then let out that same psychotic laugh that sent shivers up and down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_"Do you like to play games?" _

Alma's voice whispered from behind me and I whirled around, seeing nothing. Fettel chuckled and that's when I heard Jin and the others getting closer to my position. "They are coming."

"No shit sherlock." I moved the cloth away, glancing at the wound. It was still bleeding, so I ripped off a piece of my jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder tightly. I then grabbed my bag and put it over my right shoulder. I grabbed my switchblade and slipped the blade back in, putting it in my back pocket. I went over to the window and broke the glass, breaking the tiny pieces and then sat on the edge.

Bad thing was, I couldn't see the bottom.

"Later psycho." I said to Fettel and then jumped.

And ended in a pipe water system. I fought against the current, but found it was too strong for me and lost my grip. As I was thrown underneath the surface, I tried to grab something but then an arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. I glanced up and saw that it was Fettel.

He pulled me up, away from the current and I looked behind me, but he had already disappeared. I swam to the surface, gasping for breath and then pulled myself to shore. Breathing heavily, I found myself outside Fairport hospital and sighed, coughing out water. I needed to find dry clothes.

I wandered into the hospital, shivering and searching for clothes. I finally wandered into some sort of office and found clothes that would suit me. A pair of green cargo pants, a black shirt and a jacket. I allowed my boots and bag to dry as I took a long, hot shower. I was surprised the hot water was still working.

Afterwards, I glanced at my shoulder in the mirror, seeing the teeth marks and stab wound. I sighed and rubbed some alcohol on it and then bandaged it up. I put the new clothes on and was slipping my dry boots on when I heard Fettel's voice.

_"What are you going to do now?" _

My eyes narrowed. "Find a way to kill your psychotic ass."

He chuckled. _"I would love to see you try." _

I ignored him and wandered outside and was immediately spotted by two men from Jin's team. "Freeze!" one of them shouted. "Put your hands above your fucking head now psycho!"

I saw wispy smoke appear from behind them and I slowly put my hands on my head. "I would say your prayers." I spoke, causing the men to be confused. Fettel smirked and rushed into the nearest one, possessing him.

"Hey man, what's wrong with-?" the other one began, but the possessed one snapped his neck. The possessed skin's began to become a gray color and then he imploded, blood and guts flying and landing on the floor and walls. I dodged any that came my way, but got some blood on my boots.

I dismissed it and was about to walk away, but Fettel stopped me before I could. "Where do you think you're going?"

I only glared at him and then spun on my heel and ran. I ran down the hallway, my boots making loud thudding sounds. I heard the blades of a chopper and then Jin speaking.

"She isn't here. We'll have to go to the other side of the city. I want her brought in alive."

That chopper was my only escape.

If getting captured by Jin's team was the only way to escape, then so be it. I knew Fettel was going to try to stop me, but he was a ghost. What could he do?

I hurried to the chopper and it was already taking off, but the ladder still hung down. I grabbed the ladder and hung on tightly as the chopper flew over the city.

"What was that?" I heard Jin ask and she poked her head out of the chopper. "Genesis!" she gasped.

Before I could speak, a hand wrapped around my ankle and tried to pull me down, but I had a good grip on the ladder. I glanced down and saw Fettel. "Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't let you leave?" he hissed.

I glared down at him. "I'm not a very good fucking listener. Now get off!" I kicked him across the face and he let go, disappearing into ash. I sighed and crawled my way up. "No violence is necessary. I'm turning myself in."

"Why?" Shawn asks.

"Because I want to get away from this city and Paxton Fettel." I replied, looking out at the city. I saw Fettel standing by the window, icy blue eyes staring right at me.

_"No matter where you go or how far you go, I will always find you Genesis." _His voice echoed in my mind.

"Now this is another different trait from the Genesis we knew." Jin spoke. "She was always one to run away."

My emerald eyes narrowed, but I didn't say anything. Maybe I would finally get some food into my stomach and some sleep.

...

Jin glanced down at the clipboard in her hand after she had discussed with Genesis.

_Name: Genesis Elizabeth Randell_

_Birthdate: October 31st, 1990_

_Birthplace: Indiana_

_Age: 22_

_Eyes: green_

_Hair: brownish-black_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: 128 lbs_

_Other notable facts: Has several disorders, including Somnipathy, Schizotypal Personality Disoder, Schizophrenia, Pyromania, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kleptomania, Major Depressive Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder and Bipolar Disorder. Hardly shows signs of several of these disorders, but is claimed to be more a calm insane. _

_As wear as Paxton Fettel was homicidal and psychotic. _Jin thought and glanced at Genesis through the window. She was in clean clothes, a pair of black jeans with holes in them, a white shirt and a black jacket and her boots. Her bag was on the table and all of her injuries had been tended to.

"It's impossible." Shawn spoke as he came up beside Jin. "There's no way she could be 22."

"She took the lie detector test. No signs of lying." Jin replied. "She IS insane, but she hardly shows it. Just like the Genesis we knew before."

"Do you think there could've been two Genesiss', but in different dimensions?" Shawn questions.

"Shawn, from what we've seen with Fettel, I'm sure anything is possible." Jin replied. "But the Genesis we knew died three years ago. She would've been 24."

Jin glanced through the glass at Genesis, who was staring at her scar-covered wrist. Her fingernail began to scratch and then scratch violently, drawing blood. "Shit, she's trying to get to her veins! Stop her!"

Shawn, Jin and a couple other men hurried into the room to restrain Genesis, but her eyes snapped to Jin and Jin saw that her left eye was once again a piercing, ice blue. "Did you really think Genesis could get away from me?" she questioned, her voice a mix of hers and Fettel's.

"You should be dead." Jin whispered, eyes wide with fear.

Genesis chuckled, her lips rising into a psychotic smile. "I came back, thanks to Genesis. Even brother couldn't kill me. So tell me, how is my brother doing? Is he raising our sibling?"

Jin only stepped back and Genesis threw the men off her and lunged at Jin, fingers wrapping around her throat and pinning her to the wall. Genesis leaned down to Jin's shoulder and inhaled her scent. "You don't smell as good as Genesis, but I've been wanting to take a bite of you since I saw you."

And her teeth clamped down on Jin's bicep.

Jin screamed out in pain as Genesis tore a chunk of her arm out with her teeth and spit the bloody piece out. She licked her bloodied lips, her eyes gleaming with amusement. She opened her mouth to speak, but Shawn came up from behind and plunged a tranquilizer into her neck.

Genesis released Jin, staggered a bit and then fell, hitting her temple on the corner of the table and then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Jin! Are you okay?!" Nigel rushed to her side and immediately put pressure on the wound.

"We gotta find a way to kill Fettel, or else he's gonna kill all of us."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_"What makes up someone's insanity? It is torture? Experimentation?" _

I opened my eyes to Fettel's voice and looked around, finding myself in a very visible room with fire surrounding me. It was hot and I felt a couple beads of sweat roll down my face. "What makes up someone's insanity? Constant torture for many years..."

"How terrible." Fettel spoke as he walked through the fire and into the room. "Torture, experimentation...so many things in common."

My emerald eyes narrowed. "How are you and I common? You're psychotic and homicidal, I'm insane."

"And homicidal." Fettel added with a chuckle. "Don't forget the man you killed before you came here. And, I found something interesting about you."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell Fettel."

"The reason you went insane...was because of your parents' death."

My eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"Know that?" he questioned with a chuckle and approached me. I didn't back anyway, I couldn't find the strength to. Once he was 2 feet away from me, he reached up and tapped the side of my head with two fingers. "I can see into your memories Genesis." His hand suddenly tangled itself in my hair and tilted my head back so my neck was exposed to him. He leaned down and skimmed his nose along my neck, breathing in my scent.

"What do you want from me?" I pressed my hands against his shoulders in an attempt to push him away, but he had a strong grip on my hair that I would have to cut it in order for me to get away.

"What do I want from you?" Fettel repeated the question, his hot breath against my neck. "What if I said...I wanted...you?"

I was confused. "What?"

He tilted my head forwards and before I could question him, his lips smashed against mine, causing me to inhale sharply and squeeze my eyes shut. His lips tasted metallic, blood I assume. He stepped forwards, causing me to step backwards until my back hit the wall. His hand hooked around my waist and pulled me even closer until our bodies were pressed tightly together.

Even though it was forbidden and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from returning the kiss. I don't know if it was one of anger or one of dominance. His other hand released the iron grip on my hair and instead, curled around my shoulders like a snake. My hands rested on his waist and I gripped the clothing when he opened my lips and began attacking my mouth.

I didn't know if I should be...calm or relaxed about this. Or if I should be trying to get away. I mean, this IS Paxton Fettel I'm talking about. The guy's a psychotic, homicidal maniac, not to mention a cannibal.

He left my lips and trailed down to my neck, causing me to let out a strangled moan. "Is this a dream?" I breathed.

"This is a dream."

And then I woke up. "Fuck….what kind of shit was that?"

Two seconds later, my cell (which was like the same one Fettel was kept in) door opened and Shawn walked in, along with Nigel. _Great..._ I thought sarcastically. "Can you two explain what the hell happened? The last thing I remembered was sitting in the interrogation room."

The two men exchanged glances and then Shawn brought out his gun and pointed it at me. "What are you-?"

"Shut up." Shawn demanded and my emerald eyes narrowed. "We want to talk to Fettel."

"What the fuck are you-?" before I could finish, a gunshot echoed throughout the soundproof room and went into my thigh. I yelled out in pain and clutched my thigh. "What the fuck was that for you ass?!" I screamed at him.

"Shawn, her eye." Nigel pointed at my left eye.

"Fettel, we know you're in there."

I felt my lips curl up in a maniac smirk. "Of course I'm here." My voice was a mix of mine and Fettel's. I could literally feel him inside my mind, controlling me. I chuckled darkly, which sent visible shivers up both men's spines. "Oh, how delightful. You're afraid."

"Why would we be afraid of you psycho?" Nigel asks.

I chuckled again, my right arm rising as a red smoky mist began to come off. "Because you should." I launched a blast at Nigel, sending him into the wall and knocking him unconscious. I grabbed the switchblade from my back pocket and pounced on Shawn, knocking him to the ground. "Now, what shall I do first….?" I glanced at his limbs and down his body.

My gaze landed on his chest and I ran the blade down his chest. Shawn gasped and I grinned darkly. "So, you wanna die slow and painful, or quick and painless?"

"I-I…"

"I guess that means quick and painless." I shrugged. "Oh well, I was hoping for a fight." With one swift move, I slit his throat and he choked on his own blood before finally dying.

And then a knife was plunged deep into my shoulder. I don't know if it was Fettel or I that screamed, but probably me. The connection between Fettel and I broke and I fell to the ground, trying to get the knife out but a foot landed roughly on my shoulder and I was pinned to the ground.

The knife was yanked out of my shoulder and I grimaced. A hand roughly grabbed my hair and yanked me up painfully, turning me around to face Nigel. "You're _nothing _like the Genesis we knew." He snarled. "The Genesis we knew never killed people she didn't have to kill!" and he thrusted the knife into my side, twisting it.

This time, I screamed out in pain. Nigel resorted to punching me across the face and then throwing me to the floor. I don't know how long he punched and kicked me around, but I was pretty goddamn weak as he finished.

Nigel brought out his gun and aimed it at my head. "This is for Genesis." He snarled and was about to pull the trigger, but then a hand came through his chest.

"Oh please, the other Genesis was just as crazy." Fettel spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and then yanked his hand out, Nigel's corpse falling to the floor. He turned his gaze to me, his icy blue eyes staring into my own emerald green ones. "You look like shit."

"G-gee, I wonder w-why….." I felt bile rise in my throat and I coughed, blood splattering on the floor before me. I heard Fettel's footsteps approach me and he carefully slipped an arm underneath my back and the other under my knees, picking me up bridal-style. "If I die….t-then I'm going to torture you for all eternity."

"Dully noted. Just don't die." He began walking and my vision began to blur.

"….I'll try…." My voice was barely a whisper and then my eyes closed and I was pulled into the cold arms of darkness.

….

"What's the situation?"

"Female, 22-years old. Several stab wounds, several cuts and bruises and a gunshot wound. We need to hurry! Her heartbeat is dropping fast!"

Fettel followed the nurses and doctors as they rushed Genesis to the ER. The one thing he noticed now was that he could make himself appear to the humans, like he did to the paramedic to give Genesis to him.

He leaned against the wall as they rushed to work on Genesis. "Blood pressure is dropping!" a nurse shouted.

"We're losing her!"

And that's when Fettel heard the flat-line beep and his eyes narrowed. The doctors tried shock on her, but Genesis's heart would not beat. "That's it. What's the time?" a male doctor asked.

"2:37 pm."

_I will decide when Genesis dies, not THEM. _Fettel snarled mentally and walked to the table Genesis laid on. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I will only do this once. You die on me one more time and I won't bring you back." With that, his hand became transparent and reached into her body, holding her heart in his hand. He gave it a squeeze and then it began to beat again.

"She's back!"

"Okay, let's patch her up."

Fettel stepped back and watched.


End file.
